swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Darth Mandor
=General Information= History Challenging Mandalore Skir Mar was one of the commanders in the mandalorian army. He was 2nd in Command of the ground forces below his mentor Reik Masdes. At the time of the Sith beating the entire Republic, the mandalorians took their refuge to their few homeworlds. They decided not to involve themselves with the current galactic conflict, and this was not appreciated by Skir Mar. He and most of his clan where edging on themselves to prepare for battle when they where told to return to Dxun and to fortify the defenses their. When the entire clan arrived at Dxun, Skir Mar went directly to the headquarters. When he arrived their, the entire command of the mandalorians where their and Skir Mar took the change he saw'to challenge him for the title. He demanded the honour of the battle circle, and made it clear of his terms. Mandalore, who still had to grant Skir Mar a favor, accepted only to the terms that Skir Mar asked and made no aditional requests. Skir Mar and Mandalore battled for hours, when finally Skir Mar was struck down and he lost the battle. After all the commanders and mandalore had spoken out the win, Skir Mar became enraged and tried to strike down Mandalore with a sneak attack. One of the "Jai'Galaar Aran" prevented the killing blow by sacrificing his own life. Skir Mar, was quick to react and ran for his life, knowing that the Mandalorian Command would hunt him down and try to kill him. In exile, finding the opportunity to strike back Skir Mar, left Dxun and the madalorian controlled space and fled to Bakura. As he went, his entire clan was attacked by forces loyal to the Mandalore. Most of them survived and followed Skir Mar after they communicated with him on a secret channel only known to the clan. As the regrouped their forces they quickly gained controll of Bakuran space, and made it their new home. Skir Mar who had come in contact with a sith master called Sh'ost was now also being trained in the force and after reaching the title of Darth, he used a diversion of the "Mandalore" title. He became "Darth Mandor", Sith Mandalore. After the Sith began fighting amoungst themselves, Darth Mandorr was one of the few sith to loose few numbers and gain great victories. He became known for the battle of Rattatak, where he anihilated an entire sith army from a challenging sith master. The sith master he decapitated and placed the the front of his skull onto his helmet. His forces grew inmensly until the end of the sith wars, when the galaxy was mostly lost of control by the death of the Sith Grand Master. Darth Mandor, made his space not large, but controlable as he grew in forces. His control was known throughout the galaxy, and even on the mandalorian worlds his fame was now known. He had made it also clear to the mandalorians, that he would be coming for them. And that h would claim the title of Mandalore for his own, or that his son would take up the title if he failed. =Training in the Force= Masters Darth Mandor was trained by the Grand sith master Sh'ost, along side Lord Daem and Darth Leida Apprentices In his time as a Knight, Darth Mandor trained a young girl, called Shy’an M’ilya. He teached her untill the Grand Sith Master sent her away. When she didn't return from her mission Darth Mandor persumed she was killed. And he forgot about her. Later on when he became a Sith Lord he took on his only son, Maraud as an apprentice. Inspite of everything what happened during the war, he thought it was the best idea to train his son to become the rightfull heir to the throne of the mandalorians and the sith. Categorie:Dying Heart Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User